OS Tower Of God : Origines de Zahard
by Fox's SinOfGreed
Summary: L'entrée de Zahard dans la Tour des Dieux, origine des événements relatés dans le manga et de l'existence même de Baam. Un OS assez court écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mai du collectif NoName, "Hier encore"
_Participation au challenge de mai du collectif NoName (Fanfic ou histoire originale du passé)_

 _Un petit OS basé sur Tower Of God, un excellent manga que je lis depuis peu. Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à SIU, l'auteur, ainsi que l'univers, et je ne possède aucun droit sur ceux-ci._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

\- Nous y voilà, murmura Zahard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense édifice qui se dressait devant eux. Sa surface semblait infinie, si bien en largeur qu'en hauteur, bien trop élevée pour que son sommet n'apparaisse aux yeux du groupe. La tempête qui sévissait au-dehors semblait sans effet sur l'édifice gigantesque, qui paraissait déplacé en cet endroit, au milieu du désert de roches que le groupe avait traversé. Le bâtiment était bien trop grand, bien trop beau pour avoir été façonné de la main de l'homme, presque comme si...

\- C'est une construction divine, s'extasia Ha, l'une des acolytes de Zahard.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les atrocités qu'ils avaient vues, la vision de l'édifice leur paraissait à tous un signe divin, l'habitation qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps... Zahard se remémora brièvement sa famille, et ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque l'image de leur massacre s'imposa. Il avait fui, comme tous ses compagnons présents aujourd'hui, durant cette nuit tragique, abandonnant derrière lui la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, ses parents, sa vie... La même émotion se lisait sur le visage de chaque membre du groupe, et leurs larmes coulèrent silencieusement, douloureusement. Koon prit la parole.

\- Nous devons nous féliciter d'être arrivés ici, commença-t-il, mais rien n'est fini pour autant. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se trouve dans cette tour, et nous devons être préparés à toutes les éventualités. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient pas venus jusqu'ici au péril de leur vie pour relâcher leur attention si distraitement. Ils avaient grandi dans le combat, et ils savaient ce à quoi ils devaient leur survie : pas leurs capacités physiques, du moins pas à leurs débuts, ni même leur intelligence, bien qu'ils soient plus malins que la moyenne. Non, ce qui les avait sauvés, c'était leur attention au monde qui les entourait, les précautions qu'ils avaient prises pour éviter les pièges de la vie. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que contenait cette tour, ils étaient prêts à tout pour la conquérir.

La porte qui se dressait devant eux était superbe et gigantesque, un travail splendide d'une centaine de mètres de haut probablement, et d'une trentaine de large, d'un bois sombre.

\- Comment entre-t-on ? sourit Arie.

Le groupe se mit à la recherche de quoi que ce soit, une poignée, un signe quelconque, mais rien ne vint. Zahard, peu patient, commença à s'acharner sur la porte, ne récoltant pour résultat que quelques bruits sourds, ainsi que quelques rayures sur l'épée qu'il avait emmenée.

\- Rien ne passe, soupira-t-il.

\- Et si vous frappiez poliment? résonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait.

Le groupe s'observa, surpris, puis Eurasia toqua doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans grincement aucun.

À peine entré, le groupe s'arrêta, stupéfait. Devant eux se dressait un village immense, probablement étendu sur l'ensemble du bâtiment, et des personnes s'affairaient autour de tous types de huttes. Celles-ci stoppèrent un instant leurs activités, puis laissèrent place à un être étrange.

\- Qui est cette créature ? marmonna Yeon.

Un mètre cinquante environ, bipède, deux grandes oreilles sur une tête allongée, comme celle d'un requin, avec sur chaque côté de sa tête, une bouche et œil à la fois...

\- Mon nom est Headon, jeune dame, sourit la créature, fermant ainsi ses deux yeux pour dévoiler de longues dents acérées. Je suis plus ou moins le Gardien de cette Tour dans laquelle vous vous situez actuellement. Mais la question que je me pose est plutôt : vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Le groupe se figea, puis Zahard s'avança.

\- Nous venons d'une ville éloignée, et nous cherchons une habitation. Nous avons fui, et nous nous sommes retrouvés devant ce gigantesque édifice. Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il est en réalité ?

Headon sourit à nouveau, puis reprit la parole.

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de nous éloigner de la populace afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Ils sont un peu primitifs, pardonnez-les. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie, acheva-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers le bout du village.

La petite troupe le suivit, observant au passage les villageois s'affairant autour d'eux. En effet, ceux-ci semblaient primitifs, en tuniques ou pagnes en peau de bête pour la plupart. Au bout d'une petite heure, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une seconde porte, aussi impressionnante que la première. Headon se stoppa devant celle-ci, puis prononça une formule étrange, aux consonances gutturales. La porte s'ouvrit, tout aussi silencieusement que la première, et Headon se tourna vers nous.

\- Si vous souhaitez connaître la vérité sur la tour, je ne vous mentirai pas : il n'est pas de mon droit de vous l'offrir, du moins pour l'instant. Cependant, je peux vous expliquer ce en quoi elle consiste, et je peux vous proposer un choix. Mais d'abord, entrons, je vous expliquerai tout par la suite.

Headon passa l'immense porte, la troupe sur ses talons. À l'intérieur, une salle immense aux reflets bleutés, faite de minéraux inconnus qui rendaient une image splendide. L'étrange créature s'assit tranquillement contre un mur, puis commença à parler.

\- Tout d'abord, je fais partie de la race des Gardiens, plus ou moins les Dieux de la tour, du moins pour ses habitants. Chacun d'entre nous gouverne un étage.

\- Combien y-a-t-il d'étages ? l'interrompit Ari.

Headon soupira.

\- Tout d'abord, je vous demanderai de m'interrompre un minimum, mon récit risquant d'être assez long. Ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dit, il m'est impossible de vous dire toute la vérité sur cette tour, et ce détail ne peut vous être délivré pour certaines raisons. Je pense que vous le découvrirez assez tôt, mais je ne peux vous le révéler pour l'instant. Bref, comme je le disais, chacun d'entre nous gouverne un étage, lui-même divisé en trois zones. Une zone externe, dans laquelle vivent les habitants que vous avez aperçus, une zone intermédiaire, qui sert à se déplacer d'étage en étage, et une zone interne que je vais vous détailler.

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement et continua.

\- La zone interne est une zone dans laquelle se déroule les épreuves réservées à ceux qui ont été choisis. Ces épreuves servent à atteindre l'étage supérieur, et ainsi à gravir au fur et à mesure la tour.

\- Mais pourquoi gravir la tour ? questionna Po.

Headon ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'interruption et sourit.

\- Parce que tout se trouve au sommet. Absolument tout ce que vous pouvez chercher, gloire, argent, bonheur, tout se trouve au sommet. Quoique vous cherchiez, la réponse se trouve au sommet.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Hendo.

Le Gardien sourit de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'y croyez pas que cela n'existe pas. C'est pour cette raison que chaque être de cette tour fait de son mieux, quel que soit l'étage de la tour extérieure où il se situe, afin d'être choisi et de gravir la tour interne. Croyez-moi, j'ai moi-même pu atteindre cette étage, et le jeu en valait la chandelle, malgré les obstacles que j'ai pu rencontrer.

\- Des obstacles ? s'inquiéta Tu.

Headon grimaça.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il m'est impossible de tout vous révéler pour l'instant, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Il ne me reste donc qu'une question à vous poser. Tenterez-vous l'ascension de la Tour des Dieux ?

Zahard se leva, décidé.

\- Nous grimperons.

 _Arie, Koon, Ha, Tu, Eurasia, Po, Hendo, Yeon et Ari sont 9 des 10 guerriers ayant accompagné Zahard dans son ascension de la tour. Ils sont par la suite devenus les chefs des 10 Grandes Familles._

 _Pour le petit défi d'Hermystic : actuellement, mon inspiration principale est Monster Hunter, mais j'espère bien trouver plus d'idées pour me diversifier dans mes écrits !_


End file.
